The Girl Who Was Smarter than Hermione
by SparklyLemonade
Summary: Who knew this day would come? Certainly not our friends at Hogwarts! Find out how the mysterious new girl turns their world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**JK Rowling owns all the characters except one. I own the new girl and the plot.**

She was evil, _pure_ evil, right down to the core, worse than You-Know-Who. From the moment I saw her, I knew that she would be the bane of me sixth-year-Hogwarts-student existence. It was hate at first sight. She was pretty, beautiful, even, but, above all, she was smart, extremely so. Some say she was even smarter than me. At the time, I did not believe them. I thought I was a genius, I mean who could be smarter than Hermione Granger? I know better now. Some people just have it all.

**Flash Back:**

It was the first day of Hogwarts since everyone had gotten back and I was in my sixth year when I walked into the transfiguration classroom, ready to throw myself into another year of hard work and studies. I knew if I worked hard this year I would become Head Girl, something I just _had_ to achieve. Walking in I realized that this year was going to be wonderful, I could feel it. I was, unfortunately, dead wrong.

Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom, followed by a girl appearing to be about my age. The girl had gold curly hair, bright, lively green eyes and a curvy figure with a tiny waist. She looked cheerful, healthy and all of her curves looked natural, a feat most girl could not accomplish, me included. It was then that I could feel jealousy swirl inside me. No one had the right to look _that _good. Everyone in the class had their eyes on her too, the boys practically drooling oceans. I turned my nose on them haughtily, focusing on the girl.

McGonagall sat in her desk primly and the girl walked up to her and whispered into her ear, making me raise my eyebrow. McGonagall sighed and nodded her head once to which the girl smiled brightly and stood in front of the class.

"Class, I am pleased to inform you that we have a new student among us this year." They beamed at each other, making me raise my eyebrow once again, surprised at how McGonagall seemed to be…almost cheerful, which was a rare sight for her. "Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?" McGonagall said to the girl kindly.

"Hello, my name is Fontina," the girl said with a breathtaking smile, giving everyone a small wave, "I live in Italy, but because of my dad's job I moved here with the rest of my family; I'm an only child by the way. I'm also in Ravenclaw and I'm in the year below all of you. I like transfiguration, potions, and charms, so I will be taking classes with the sixth-year Ravenclaws in those classes. My favorite colour is gold and my favorite food is ice- cream and –"

Sigh. She was a rambler, oh the horror. I looked to my right and saw Harry trying (and failing) not to stare at her, as all the other males in the room doing as well. I looked at her again, trying to see just what was so special about her _besides_ her curves. Her eyes are huge and bright, taking everything in and seeming so _alive_.

. Her nose was small and straight and her lips were round and a delicate pink. She wore no makeup as far as I could tell; all of her beauty was natural. Her blonde coils were cascading gently over one shoulder.

Everything about her seemed to natural and effortless, it made me want to punch her straight in the face.

I looked to my left and saw Ron Weasely (dreamy sigh) staring at her with his eyes huge. He was definitely _not_ looking at her face. He was such a boy. At least Harry was _trying_ to look away.

I looked around at the rest of the class (we shared this class with the Ravenclaws). All of the males in the class were not even trying to cover up their stares, eyeing her up and down continuously, though the girl seemed clueless. All of the females (including McGonagall) were staring at her with envy and awe, her being the epitome of everything we wanted to be and could not be.

Finally, her little speech (I could not tell you how boring or long that speech was) had finished and she went to sit down in the front row at the far left, eyes trailing after her the whole way.

"Alright, class let us begin the lesson, "McGonagall stood up, posture straight and eyes hard, watching us all like a bird on the hunt, "This is your sixth year in Hogwarts, the time where you grades will determine if you can carry on to N.E.W.T. level or not and the time you should all be giving serious consideration to what career you choose to carry out after you've finished at Hogwarts."

She paused and gave us all a long, look, though I was undeterred; I was confident that I didn't have anything to worry about, sure that I was to be the number one student same as I had been the year before, and the year before that year, and so on.

McGonagall continued, "I will tolerate no foolishness in my class and expect you all to work hard on all your transfiguration assignments." She continued on this for a little while, and I noticed that Fontina was concentrating hard, as well as taking notes. I snorted inwardly, as if the girl had _any_ chance with me being in her class. She obviously did not who I was, some Ravenclaw.

I drew my attention to McGonagall once more, "Today, we will be learning the vanishing spell. First we will try it on snails, and then we will proceed to cats." She gave the box to Harry. "Give a snail to everyone," she instructed, "and repeat after me everyone. _Evanesco_."

Everyone said it in unison, and she made us try it a few more times before she was satisfied. I smiled proudly though as I had said it correctly on my second attempt.

"Good. You may begin." With that McGonagall returned to her desk, beginning to work on her paperwork, though I knew she could still see everything we were doing.

As I picked up my wand I heard a clear, confident voice repeat the spell and I looked over to see that on her desk, which originally had a snail on it, was empty. Guess whose desk? Fontina's.

My eyes widened, as did the rest of the classes. First of all Fontina was brand new, second of all she was a year younger than us, yet she had beaten us all at the spell in _one _try.

My jealousy grew.

"Well done, Fontina!" McGonagall congratulated, "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

Fontina beamed, and the class, with the exception of me, clapped and congratulated Fontina, who had the nerve to blush a pretty pink and act modest about it.

I huffed angrily, turning to my own desk, and repeated the spell. To my dismay, only the shell disappeared, leaving a slimy, slug-like creature behind. I shot daggers at Fontina, who was oblivious to my hateful glares.

This was going to be an interesting year, oh most definitely.

**Flash Back Ends.**

That was the first time I had met Fontina, and true to my word, I hated her, loathed her with everything I had.

That girl had to be _perfect_ in everything, from transfiguration to charms, even Quidditch, as she was now Ravenclaw's new seeker.

Damn that girl! She was beautiful, talented, had the attention of every male in the school, and was a genius too! That was _not_ fair!

It wasn't humanly possible to be that good at everything naturally, so I was convinced that there was _some_ sort of foul play of the sort.

Now don't get me wrong, jealous and hate were not clouding my judgment, just making me more…open to other possibilities.

The thing that _really_ got me riled up however was that Ron completely fawned over her, _Ron_.

The dreamy, dashing, Ron Weasely, had a crush on Fontina, _not _me. _That_ was not supposed to happen!

According to my calculations, Ron was supposed to realize how utterly beautiful and smart I was this year, coming to the undeniable conclusion that we were true love! He was then supposed to deny his feelings for me, thinking that I could so much better, yet becoming jealous every time a guy looked at me the wrong way. _Then_, he was supposed to come to terms with his feelings, ask me out and after seventh year he was supposed to claim his undying love for me, propose to me romantically, and we would raise a beautiful family together, with 2 kids, a boy and a girl, and name them Hugo and Rose!

_That _was the master plan, but not Fontina (how I curse that name) just had to come along and mess everything up!

_I _was the one that liked Ron, not her! I had started to get feelings for Ron after third year, feeling torn apart and numb when Ron had been attacked by Sirius and when I had thought he had been killed. These feelings had only continued to grow as we grew older, as Ron, uh, _developed_.

I started to notice how much taller and stronger than me he was, how his red hair shone in the sun, how he flew on his broom, robes whipping about him (though he really wasn't the best Quidditch player), and how when he smiled or laughed at me my heart seemed to stop.

It also gave me shivers whenever he got jealous about how I communicated with Victor. Victor was nothing more than a friend, but I got a strange, sweet pleasure whenever Ron's face darkened or at how he glared when Victor got mentioned.

But, alas, now Fontina had appeared and was the only thing that Ron could think about, talk about, daydream about, yada, yada, yada.

So, in conclusion, Fontina was stealing my number one student spot from me, and also the boy of my dreams, and I was going to murder her, slowly and painfully.

Oh so very painfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and Fontina. JK Rowling owns most of the characters.**

FPOV (Fontina):

Currently I am extremely excited, as well as extremely nervous. It was my first day at Hogwarts, and no, I wasn't one of the new first year students, I was a new _fifth_ year student, something extremely rare.

I couldn't wait to meet everyone, excited to meet possible new friends. I _really_, extremely, truly wanted to make some friends, the thought of being alone and friendless in a new school unappealing. When I had arrived I had been whisked under an old, dusty hat, called the 'Sorting Hat' and much to my surprise it had actually started talking, to me, accurately describing who I was as a person.

I had been placed in Ravenclaw, a house that I had been told followed the motto of _"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure"_ and whose founder was named Rowena Ravenclaw. It was said that she was extremely witty and clever while being undeniably beautiful. It was nice to know that I had been considered smart enough to be placed into Hogwarts most intelligent house and I was glad to have been sorted into it.

Professor McGonagall had given me a tour of Hogwarts (it was the most beautiful piece of architecture I had ever seen, and probably would _ever_ see), and as soon as I was introduced to the common room of the Ravenclaw I had fallen in love.

There was something romantic about the spiral staircase leading up to the common room (didn't every girl find a spiral staircase romantic? I sure did so), something challenging and exhilarating about the questions that needed to be answered to get in, and how airy the room was with its blue and gold silk curtains, book filled library and ceiling painted like the stars in the sky, seemed to make the entire room magical, something mysterious and alluring.

The tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw was in the centre of the room, seeming to be majestic and noble, and whenever I looked up at it I seemed to fill with a sense of pride and belonging; I liked that feeling.

I had been told that my head of house was Professor Flitwick, my tiny, cheery charms teacher, and that he was the one I answered and reported to, though for now I would stick with Professor McGonagall.

As of now, though, I am heading down the hallway from the headmaster's office (having finished signing the rest of the mandatory forms) to the transfiguration classroom, being lead by professor McGonagall, who was, of course, my transfiguration teacher.

We entered the classroom and everyone goes quiet, eerie how such loud voices and sounds could be quickly silenced into deathly silence. They all look to be about my age, but I know that I'm younger than them(according to Professor Dumbledore my level of skill was proficient enough that I was to be put in the sixth year classes; a fact making me both proud and nervous). Oh, I almost forgot about something! I quickly went up to Professor McGonagall, who was sitting at her desk and whispered in her ear.

"I'd rather they don't know what my last name is and which school I came from. Is that alright, Professor?" I ask, my tone worried.

She looks confused, but nods her head once affirmatively. I smile and walk up to the front of the classroom, suddenly nervous. It was quite unnerving having a class of about 60 students (I was told that this class shared two different house years, both mine, and another house named Gryffindor).

"Class, I am pleased to inform you that we have a new student among us this year." Professor announces. We smile at each other. "Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?" McGonagall says to me, encouragingly.

I (nervously, though I don't show it) step forward and introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Fontina," I say with a nervous attempt at a bright smile (knowing I've failed miserably) and give a wave "I live in Italy. I'm also in Ravenclaw and I'm in the year below all of you. I like transfiguration, potions, and charms, so I will be taking classes with the sixth-year Ravenclaws in those classes. My favorite colour is gold and my favorite food is ice- cream and –"

Oh, _god_. I am rambling, again. I always do that when I'm nervous; I just can't stop myself, it was a particularly bad and annoying habit. I look around at my peers, scared that they think I'm annoying. Where my confidence had gone, I had no idea, though likewise I wondered if I had had any confidence to begin with.

They were all staring at me with their mouths slightly agape, but thankfully they're actually paying attention. Wow, these people are really polite. They all look like they all care about what I'm saying. Maybe I just have really good public speaking skills… no, that can't be it. They're probably just really polite. Finally, I'm able to stop myself (though that took _ages_) and I take a seat in the front row on the far left.

I like this spot because it is out of the way, but I'm still in the front row. I feel their eyes following me all the way to my seat. These people _really_ know how to make a girl feel welcome.

"Alright, class let us begin the lesson, "McGonagall stands up, deciding that I've had enough humiliation (to me) for a day, "This is your sixth year in Hogwarts, the time where you grades will determine if you can carry on to N.E.W.T. level or not and the time you should all be giving serious consideration to what career you choose to carry out after you've finished at Hogwarts." The way she says it makes it seem like we would become homeless if we didn't pass…which, I suppose, could very well happen. Anyhow the desired effect was working on me, and I was nervously predicting my marks in this class for the next year.

She paused and gives us all a long, hard look. I avoid contact, rummaging through my bag to get out my notebook, and start to write notes. I am a very diligent student, and like taking proper notes in every class I take, insuring that I get the maximum amount of information, and that I look studious.

McGonagall continues, "I will tolerate no foolishness in my class and expect you all to work hard on all your transfiguration assignments." She continues on this for a little while and I concentrate hard, straining my ears, not wanting to miss anything. I want to show everyone that, even though I was younger than them, I was just as good. I could practically feel my determination coursing through my blood, and I started to feel a little more confident.

McGonagall started on today's lesson, "Today, we will be learning the vanishing spell. First we will try it on snails, and then we will proceed to cats." She gives the box to Harry Potter, and I'm surprised that I'm in his class, having not noticed him. "Give a snail to everyone," she instructs, "and repeat after me everyone. _Evanesco_."

I inwardly cheer, relief flooding throughout my body. My parents had taught me this spell over the summer. I was a master at it, if I do say so myself.

Everyone says it in unison, and she makes us try it a few more times before she is satisfied. I say it right on my first try (much to my immense joy), but I say it a few more times. Better safe than sorry. I desperately want to make a good impression.

"Good. You may begin." With that McGonagall returns to her desk, beginning to work on her paperwork, though I know she could still see everything we were doing.

I pick up my wand and repeat the spell, making sure all my wand movements were precise and proper. My snail vanishes from my desk on my first try, though to be truthful I wasn't surprised, my parents had drilled me countless time on this spell. The room goes silent though, shocked beyond principle. I look around slowly, and see mouths hanging open. Everyone's eyes are widened and I notice that no one has succeeded as of yet. I feel a little bubble of happiness begin grow inside me, my plan succeeding.

"Well done, Fontina!" McGonagall congratulated, "Ten points to Ravenclaw." She awarded

I beam at Professor McGonagall with my new confidence, giddy at the fact that I had earned my house some points. Everyone claps and congratulates me, making me blush and look down, letting everyone see my shy side, not suspecting that it would be this big of a deal but grateful all the same.

Everyone here seemed so nice and friendly, accepting, and I was actually starting to believe that I really _could_ make some friends here. The thought warmed me on the inside.

I hear someone huff rather angrily and I think it's from somewhere behind me, but I think nothing of it. I am too relieved that everyone likes me, and that the day was going quite nicely so far, praying that the rest of the year would be the same.

This was going to be a wonderful year. I can feel it, and I smiled widely again.

Oh so very wonderful.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**BTW: I would love to thank birthdaychat for helping me edit my story and wish her a really late happy birthday (Her B-Day was on Boxing Day).**


End file.
